


Leave it to Leslie!

by DifferenceEngineGirl



Series: Mother, Daughter, and Demon makes three [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferenceEngineGirl/pseuds/DifferenceEngineGirl
Summary: How Maze started watching "Leave it to Leslie!"(Pre-2x01)





	Leave it to Leslie!

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation on the Deckerstar Shrine Discord last night. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

It was Maze’s turn to pick Trixie from school, and as soon as she got in she rushed to turn on the tv, a brightly coloured title sequence and upbeat theme song blasting out of the screen. She started singing along, and Maze was curious as to what had got her so excited.

"What's this, little human?"

"Leave it to Leslie! It's a really good show. You should watch it with me!"

As she was explaining, what looked like a school appeared on the screen and the camera panned to a girl with curly dark hair chatting away with a whole group, that Maze could guess was Leslie.

"Looks boring."

"Please, Maze? One episode?" Trixie asked, turning the full force of her puppy dog eyes on the demon. Maze tried to resist, but after a moment she caved.

"Fine. One episode."

The things she did for the small human.

\-----------------*-----------------

A couple of hours later, Chloe returned to find Maze and Trixie sat together on the couch, Maze laughing at the action on screen as they watched their sixth episode.

"Oh Kaylie's got it coming! Never trust Jackson!"

It was slightly disturbing to see Maze enjoying a kids tv show so much, but they both seemed to be enjoying themselves so she didn't think about it too much.

"Having fun, Maze?"

"Yeah. It's like watching little demons learn how to manipulate, it's hilarious!" she replied, before her face suddenly turned serious and a knife appeared in her hand, "Not a word to Lucifer. Or you'll regret it."

"Ok, I won't say a thing," she said, hands raised as she made her way into the kitchen.

As she looked through the fridge to decide what to eat, she smiled at the strangeness of the bounty hunter currently sat on her couch watching a kids show with her daughter. No matter how weird it was, she wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome! Any more scenes you would like to see from the Decker-Mazikeen household?


End file.
